


Revelation

by RoseDragon529



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Might be slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529
Summary: Floofty has a revelation about the regenerative abilities of bugsnax.
Relationships: Floofty Fizzlebean & Snorpy Fizzlebean, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Revelation

Floofty looked at themself in the mirror, observing their appearance. The snax had almost completely worn off, only their left leg remained. They scoffed at the irony of that being the first part they had replaced, and now it was the last. Floofty turned away from the mirror, making their way across their private lab, thinking of what experiments they would do once they could go out and get supplies-

SQUISH

Floofty stumbled to the ground, balance suddenly completely gone, as well as all feeling below their left knee. They gingerly felt for their foot, not daring to look down, but only found mushy snakmatter. Trembling, they carefully pulled themself up with a nearby chair, phantom pains coming in full force. Floofty grimaced, remembering how bad it was before they upgraded the snaktivator. They looked down at their stump, starting to shake as the gravity of the situation set in. Their foot hasn't grown back, which meant that even if the bugsnax weren't parasites, they wouldn't be a permanent solution of missing parts, which meant-

They gingerly touched their neck, where, just under the fur, there was a small scar, from where the buzzsaw just barely broke the skin, before Snorpy stopped the machine. They shuddered, thinking of what could have happened- what almost happened! They quickly pulled themself onto the chair, sitting so their arms would be free to hold themself, starting to hyperventilate despite their attempts to stay calm. 

After a while of this, they looked up to see their phone, sitting on a nearby counter. Using the chair, they carefully made their way over to it, sitting next to the counter. As they debated using it, the universe apparently decided for them as the phone began to ring. After a couple of rings, they picked up, forcing the shakiness out of their voice.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh, you actually decided to pick up. I tried calling earlier, but you didn't answer."

"Snorpington," Floofty gingerly swallowed the lump in their throat, "what is so important?"

"Well if you must know, I have important news."

"What is it? Did he finally ask the question?" Floofty nearly smirked at their brother's shocked stuttering.

"W-well, we both did. At the same time actually"

"Hm, well, it's about time. Congratulations."

"That's all I had to say, so I'll get out of your hair-"

"Actually Snorpington... There's something I wish to talk to you about."

Floofty's breath caught as Snorpy paused, thinking on what they said. It was something to come to terms to, but they really needed to talk to him specifically.

"You... Want to talk to me? Why? Are there more papers that need peer review?"

Floofty chuckled at that before continuing, "no, I just... Never really thanked you back there. As much as I've resented you, you've always been there for me throughout the years, brother."

"Floofty, are you alright? Are you dying?"

"No, I've just been... Thinking through some things. I appreciate you as my brother, Snorpington."

"I love you too little sib."

"You know I was born first!"

"Yes, but I walked first!"

"Mobility doesn't equal maturity!"

The siblings shared a laugh at that, an inside joke that had been between them for years, although for Floofty it was slightly more bitter now as they glanced at their leg.

"And Snorpington... Could you possibly come over tomorrow? There's this... Project I'd like to work on with you."

"I should've known this was leading somewhere. Alright, I'll come over tomorrow morning."

"See you then, brother."

Floofty reluctantly hung up, checking the time. It was late, later than they'd realized, so they carefully made their way upstairs to their bedroom and settling down, awaiting tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that Snorpy built Floofty's prosthetic.
> 
> Yes Floofty has a private lab in their house. It's in the basement.
> 
> Also the Fizzlebean siblings are twins.


End file.
